Heart of the Blood Dragon
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: As promised! The full story from "In the Dark of the Night"! Lyna Mahariel is taken away from her quiet life in the woods and into a world of war and death. This story follows her adventures throughout Ferelden. Full description inside. Enjoy!
1. Death and New Life

Heart of the Blood Dragon

**A/N: Hai everyone! Twi. M here! Bringing you another new story! This is a continuation off of "In the Dark of the Night" when I asked people if they wanted me to make it into an actual story! So, here it is, in the flesh! I mean paper XD or screen :P anyway, the other story I used will most likely appear as a chapter of this one, however it may be slightly changed haha. WARNING: Lyna is NOT a Mary-Sue! She never shares an actual **_**relationship**_** with more than one character at once. If she is with someone, she is loyal to **_**them**_**. "In the Dark of the Night" was an exception, if you read the description, and if you are confuzzled, just send me a PM! Onto the story! **

_"I just want to see what it is!" Tamlen protested, reaching towards the mirror._

_Lyna's hazel eyes narrowed, "Tam please! I don't think that's a good idea!" She barked. _

_Tamlen shrugged it off. "Come on Lyna!" He begged, "It's so beautiful!"_

_Lyna Mahariel, Dalish Warrior and hunter, scowled at her best friend. "Tamlen, I'm serious! Don't touch it! What if it's cursed?"_

"_I'm serious too!" He retorted, "We can't go back now anyway!" he reached out and touched the mirror. Immediately he began to see things within. "I-I can't look away! Lyna! I can't! RUN!"_

"_TAMLEN!" She shrieked and he screamed, then everything went black. _

OoOoO

Lyna groaned her body stiff and lead-like. She struggled to remember what happened and where she was. She could hear voices, and tried to see through the blackness clouding her vision.

"Mmmm...Tamlen?" She moaned softly, her voice thick with sleep and nausea.

"Oh! Thank the Creator! Are you alright Da'len?" It was the voice of her Keeper, Marethari.

"Ugh, Keeper? What happened, where am I?" She struggled to sit up, but winced and fell back down again.

"Careful!" Came another voice. Lyna looked to see her other friend, Fenarel, standing nearby.

Lyna grimaced in pain, "Tamlen! Where is Tamlen! Please tell me he's alright!" There was silence, and Lyna became angry. "No! It's impossible! He was right there with me! Right there! Whoever found me must've seen him!"

"We went back and looked at the Ruins Duncan found you in Da'len," Marethari said gently, "But there was no sign of Tamlen."

Lyna sank back into her pillow, her face whiter than usual. Tamlen, her best childhood friend, was gone. Lyna buried her face in her hands and whimpered. "Oh creator, have mercy... Was- was there a body? Something? Anything? What about the mirror?" She asked, her voice cracking horribly at the end.

"When we went back Duncan destroyed it. And no...there was no body..." Fenarel whispered. "Lyna, I am so sorry. I know how much Tamlen meant to you... If Duncan hadn't found you in time..."

Again with that name! "Duncan; who is Duncan?"

"I am," Came a voice from the door of the hut. A man walked in; he was tall and firmly built, and had a dark ponytail as well as a dark beard. He wore armoured robes and carried a large sword with him. He moved towards Lyna, who shrank back.

"A _Shem?_" She demanded, "a _Shem_ found me?!"

"Lyna! Be respectful!" Marethari snapped, "He is a Grey Warden, and he saved your life! You've been here for two days already Da'len, and we feared you would die from your ailment."

Lyna blinked, "Oh...well then you have my thanks Sh-I mean Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I have heard tales of your people; you drove the Darkspawn back yes?"

"Indeed," he replied. "Now, that brings me to my point. You are very sick Lyna, poisoned in fact. Your blood is tainted and the only way to survive is if you become immune to the taint."

"Immune?" Lyna mumbled, "But, how?"

"You must join the Grey Warden's," said Duncan flatly.

"What?!" Lyna yelped, "And just leave my people, and my home?"

"Would you rather die Lyna?" Fenarel asked, "We don't want to lose you _and_ Tamlen all in a few short days! Please consider this!"

Lyna was fuming. This wasn't fair! All of it! First Tamlen, and now this! And just after she was finally about to confess to Tamlen her feelings for him too! Angry tears stung at her eyes. Somehow she knew in her heart that Tamlen would want her to live on...but it still hurt her to think of going on without him.

She took a deep breath. "Alright Duncan, I'll accept your offer. However, I would like to stay for Tamlen's funeral."

"Of course," Duncan said stiffly. "We shall leave first thing. Be ready. We travel for Ostagar in the morning."

OoOoO

All of the Dalish elves gathered in a circle around Marethari as she led a prayer for Tamlen. Lyna hung at the back, tears pouring down her face. Fenarel saw this and moved to his friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I am so sorry Da'len..." He said softly, "If there is anything I can do..."

"Keep the clan safe..." She mumbled, "All of them. I don't want anymore...Tamlens..." Fenarel nodded mutely and hugged his friend tightly.

"Lyna? Would you care to say a few words?" Marethari asked the Dalish elf. Lyna let out a broken sob but nodded quickly.

"I-I would Keeper." She moved forward, holding the new tree that was to be planted in Tamlen's honour. She walked to the center of the circle and placed the tree in the ground.

"Tamlen," she began softly, to the sobs of her fellow kinsmen, "You-I," she cleared her throat, "You were my kinsmen, my brother, and my best friend. You will be missed... You were...everything to me... You were a great hunter, and I-we shall miss you greatly. I-I shall miss you greatly." She then let the grief take her, and she sank to the ground, and sobbed brokenly.

OoOoO

"We travel to Ostagar, the ruined refuge of the Grey Warden." Duncan informed Lyna that morning. "It will be a long trip, but you should be able to make it just fine. I have confidence in you."

"Thank you," said Lyna stiffly. She followed Duncan past her clan, and up a large hill towards the realm of men. She turned and looked back at her family, her home. Fenarel waved at her and Marethari smiled and said a small blessing. Lyna gave them all a sad smile, before turning and following Duncan into her new life, one which she had no idea what it had in store for her.

**A/N: Chapter one is finished! I hope you all liked it so far! I know I skipped a bit, but I thought it was best to get right to the point. Anyway, reviews and favs please! I would love to hear feedback! :D **


	2. Ostagar

Chapter Two

Ostagar

Duncan and Lyna had been traveling for some time. Lyna had dragged behind a bit for most of the journey, her stomach pains and blackouts getting worse by the day. Duncan was becoming more and more agitated with her ailing condition. They finally came upon the ruins of some mighty fortress, that Duncan told Lyna was Ostagar.

The ruins were magnificent, and unlike anything Lyna had seen before. They were white like marble, but cracked like firm stone. Here and there bits had broken off and fallen to the ground below. The grass around the ruins was green in patches, but mostly brown or yellow-like. The smell of burning wood and charcoal filled her nostrils, an unfamiliar smell to the young Dalish elf. In the distance she could hear the sound of voices, men and women alike, and even some elvish mixed in here and there. Lyna turned when she heard the clinking of armour coming closer to them.

"Hello again Duncan! It is good to see you returned safely!" A young man walked up, clad in shining golden armour, and had a powerful looking sword strapped to his back. His golden hair was done up a little behind his head and he wore a somewhat smug smile.

"King Cailan, it is a pleasure. I trust you are ready for the upcoming battle?" Duncan said calmly. The man known as Cailan momentarily fixed his eyes on Lyna, before grinning at Duncan.

"Indeed I am Duncan. Does this mean you're going to fight alongside me?"

"It does."

"Then I shall have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle; glorious." Cailan grinned and then turned to Lyna. "Is this the new Grey Warden recruit you mentioned Duncan?" He asked.

Duncan nodded, "Yes you're Highness. She is—"

"I'm certain she can speak for herself Duncan," Cailan laughed and approached Lyna. "Ho there friend! From where do you hail? My name is Cailan, King of Ferelden. And what may I call you?"

A snide comment nipped at Lyna's tongue, but she bit it back. "My name is Lyna you're majesty, and I am a Dalish elf from a camp in the northern Brecilian Forest. A pleasure."

Cailan smiled at her. "A Dalish you say? I have never met one myself; your ways must be very different from ours."

She shrugged, "Yes well, they are."

Cailan nodded, "Well, I bid you welcome, though I do not see why you would accept it, considering what we did to your people."

Another snide comment tried to dominate her mouth. "Well, I thank you King Cailan. I certainly hope I enjoy it here."

"Well you are most welcomed and safe here Miss Lyna. Now, I am sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. We will all need rest for the upcoming battle." Lyna watched as Duncan and Cailan spoke briefly, before Duncan returned to her side.

Duncan sighed, "King Cailan is too cocky for his own good sometimes… He seems to think we will win this war with no problems."

"Is that a bad thing? You don't sound too reassured." Lyna commented, raising an eyebrow.

Duncan sighed again and shook his head. "We have much to do here Lyna. The battle will be along and arduous one and we need to be ready. Before it starts you will have had to have gone through the Joining."

"Ah yes, please tell me more about this Joining," Lyna said coolly, still not too trusting of Duncan.

Duncan nodded, "All in do time Lyna. First there are more important things to be done. I would like you to feel free to wander about the camp, but do not stray too far or even leave it. There are still Darkspawn in the wood, and we can't afford to have to be wounded or killed now. I want you to go and seek out another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. If I'm right he should be just off the Magi Quarter at the moment. Go and find him and when you're ready report to me in the Warden Quarter by the large bonfire."

"Find Alistair, and report back to you; got it." Lyna then turned and walked off across the large stone bridge connecting the two halves of the ruined refuge. She could see for miles if she stopped in the middle, and could hear the distant rumble of a powerful river below her. Guards and men who passed her greeted her with formal gestures or simply a polite hello. Finally she came to the end of the bridge, and realized that she had no idea where the Magi Quarter was or what Alistair even looked like.

A guard noted the confused look on her face and spoke to her. "You must be Duncan's new recruit. Are you lost?"

Lyna blushed, "Ah, yes. Could you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the Magi Quarter, and possibly give me a description of what Alistair the Grey Warden looks like?"

The guard laughed, "Alistair? I heard he was harassing some mage earlier; the Magi Quarter is right over there," he said, pointing behind him, "Last time I checked, Alistair was up on one of the stone stage looking things. He isn't hard to miss; his voice carries for miles!"

Lyna laughed, "Well then you have my thanks sir! Good day," she then turned and walked away towards the Magi Quarter of the ruins. She passed a grouped of Mages who seemed to be in a trance, and when she stopped to look, the guards told her to keep moving, since the Mages were in a thing called the "Fade". She continued on until she came to an archway, and could hear raised voices atop a raised stage-like stone platform. She walked up the stairs, and noticed two people: an older man and a younger man.

The older man was dressed in fine robes, that looked to be mage robes, and the younger man was dressed in armour. The older man looked beyond angry, for his cheeks were red and he was shouting at the younger man.

"Enough! I will not be spoken to that way! You cannot simply tell the mages what to do and when to do it!"

The younger man laughed. "And here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you; the grumpy one!" Lyna bit back a loud laugh, and they both then noticed her.

The older mage glared at the man, and then shoved past Lyna, "Get out of my way!" He snapped.

"Way ahead of you, you old geezer," she mutter under her breath. She then turned and saw that the younger man was laughing quietly.

"You know," he remarked, "The thing I love about the Blight is how it brings people together!" He chuckled.

Lyna laughed as well, "You can say that again!"

The laughter faded from the man's face, "Hang on, I don't believe we've met. You're Duncan's new recruit right?"

She smiled at him, and pink rose in his cheeks, "I am. And _you_ must be Alistair!"

He smiled, "Indeed I am. Now, I am terribly sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name Miss…?"

"Lyna," she said smiling, "My name is Lyna. It's a pleasure to meet you Alistair. Duncan told be to come find you and when we're ready to go and find him by the fire in the Warden Quarter."

Alistair nodded, "Right, I knew that. Well then, shall we get going?"

Lyna smiled, suddenly feeling a lot less alone there in the ruins. "Alright, I look forward to traveling with you Alistair."

He blinked, his green flecked hazel eyes widening, "You do? Well that's a change?"

"Is it?" She asked, "You seem like a very nice person, therefore I do not regret coming to find you!" She smiled and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Well then Lyna was it? Yes? Ehem, well then Lyna I too look forward to traveling with you. You seem like one to pass the Joining with no problems whatsoever!"

Her confidence boosted, Lyna smiled at him and said, "Alright then, let's go find Duncan!"

OoOoO

Alistair and Lyna both walked slowly back to where Duncan was. Time after time Alistair would glance sideways at his new companion. Finally Lyna could take it no more.

"Why are you staring at me so much Alistair? Have you never seen an elf before?"

He immediately blushed and dropped his gaze. "No, that's not it! It's just until today I never noticed how little female wardens we have here! You're the first I've seen in a while. I wonder why that is…" He gave her a curious sidelong glance and she smirked.

"That's probably because we're too smart for you!"

Alistair laughed, "True, true. But then what does that make you?"

Lyna paused, thinking about an answer, "Eager to kick some Darkspawn rear end?"

Alistair snorted, "No truer words were spoken! I give you my praise Lyna!"

She smiled, "Thank you."

They finally reached Duncan, who greeted them, "Hail my friends. I see you found Alistair Lyna, good. Let me introduce you to your other fellow Grey Warden who will be participating in the Joining ritual. Daveth and Ser Jory." He gestured to a smaller, scrawnier man, Daveth, and an older balding man, Ser Jory.

Lyna nodded, "I am Lyna, pleased to meet you." They both nodded back to her, their eyes lingering over her tapered ears.

"Now," said Duncan, "let's get down to business, "You four will be traveling into the Korcari Wilds, and while doing so you will get me three vials of Darkspawn bloods, and the cache that holds the Warden treaties. They have been lost for a time, and should be at the ruins of another aged Warden refuge."

Lyna sighed, "And what are these treaties for exactly?"

Alistair answered her question, "They are three treaties that condemn our allies to fight alongside us in the oncoming Blight. We need these treaties if we are to defeat the Darkspawn Horde."

"I see," said Lyna, "well then what are we waiting for? This _is_ part of our test is it not?"

"Yes," said Duncan, "No go, before sunfall."

Alistair led the small group towards the gate that led them into the Korcari Wilds. Just before entering, Lyna glanced back at Ostagar, and suddenly her stomach clenched and she got a massive sense of foreboding. Then the gates opened, and she was forced to tear her gaze away from the dying refuge.

**A/N: Chapter two is done! I hope you all liked it! :D Review review review! I know I misses a few parts, but I couldn't find the audio and I couldn't remember what happened, but I hope it made sense! :D **

**Twi. M**


	3. Into the Wilds and the Joining

Chapter 3

Into the Wilds and the Joining

Lyna, Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory all headed into the Korcari Wilds. Lyna was surprised to see how dead and withering everything was. Being from a Dalish camp, she was more in tune with nature than the members of her party. Her keen nose was able to pick up the scent of blood somewhere in the distance, and her tapered ears would pick up the sound of animals somewhere in the distance. She became suddenly worried and reached for her sword.

Alistair glanced at her, "There's no need to be worried Lyna; I have been out here a number of times, and the only thing we really have to worry about are wolves, and occasionally stray Darkspawn, which is where you will get the blood."

Lyna didn't even acknowledge him; instead her hazel eyes were focused on the five large wolves now running at them. She yelled out and Daveth and Jory immediately got out their weapons. Alistair followed suit almost instantly. One large wolf leapt at Lyna, but she cut it down with ease, just as she did when she was passing her test to be a hunter back home. An arrow flew past her ear and struck another wolf in its skull, and it keeled over sideways with a yelp. Finally, all the wolves were dead, and Lyna was left standing there, covered in the cooling wolves' blood.

Alistair was beside her in a moment, breathing heavily. "Well then, _that_ was unexpected." Lyna smirked slightly and nodded. "You are very skilled with a blade if I may say so," he added, "I take it you learned to hunt where you came from?"

Lyna nodded, "We were tested to become hunters at a young age. To bring back the pelt of an animal we killed on our own marked us as hunters finally. But enough talk, we should get going. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be." The other's nodded, and they set off again.

The sun had begun to sink below the hills and tress surrounding them when they came upon what looked to be a battlefield. Alistair looked around nervously.

"We'd best hurry before it gets dark. And—hey! Is that a soldier?" The senior Grey Warden hurried forward to a man struggling to move on the bloody ground before them.

It was then that Lyna noticed the bodies surrounding them. There were soldiers and Darkspawn alike around them, and Lyna figured that would explain the stench she had smelled earlier. She could see the corpses of men hanging from their necks upon the ruins of an archway, and her stomach churned. She then bent double and vomited all over the ground. Daveth and Ser Jory both hurried over to her.

"Are you alright Miss?" Ser Jory asked her, "You look a tad pale."

"F-fine. I'm fine," she managed, wiping sick from her lips.

"Hey you lot! Come over here!" Alistair called, seeming not to have noticed Lyna's vomiting show. They all hurried over to him, as he sat up the wounded soldier, having bandaged him as best he could.

"Is he alright?" Daveth asked Alistair.

"He should be able to make it back to camp, but hear what he just told me. Go ahead ser."

The wounded soldier looked up at them, coughing slightly, "T-they came from everywhere! From the g-ground and the t-trees! Darkspawn! They are ahead! If you seek to go any farther, you _must_ act carefully!" He then coughed up a little more blood and Alistair looked at his companions worriedly. "The way back is safe ser, you should be fine, and thank you for the warning." He helped the man to his feet, and watched as he hobbled away. Once he was out of earshot, Jory expressed his concerns.

"What if the soldier is right? What if this _is_ too dangerous?"

"This _is_ part of our test remember?" Lyna said quietly.

Jory sighed, "I suppose, but still…"

"Well we can thank the soldier for letting us know what's up ahead." Alistair chipped in, "And now you three can get your Darkspawn blood! Or die trying!"

Daveth grinned at Jory, "You see? We might die, but at least we'll be warned about it first!"

Lyna laughed, "Exactly, now let's get going. We still need the treaties too." They set off again, and made sure to stay alert.

After a long while of walking, they came upon more Darkspawn corpses which looked freshly killed, and so they filled the vials with the blood of the creatures. Lyna was just standing up when Alistair's eyes widened.

"Lyna," he hissed, "Don't move."

Lyna froze, "Why not?" She hissed back.

Suddenly Jory let an arrow wiz by her head, and she heard a squeal like a dying pig behind her. She whirled to see a Darkspawn Emissary hit the ground with a thud. Lyna's heart was racing, and she slowly unsheathed her sword and shield, as the ground around them exploded.

Darkspawn, dozens of them, came from every direction. Lyna did what her instinct told her to, she stabbed and yelled and stabbed some more. Blood was flying in all directions, followed by the clashing of swords and the shrieking of arrows as they pierced the air which was thick with the smell of already rotting Darkspawn. Lyna heard Alistair yell, "_For the Grey Warden!_" before plunging his sword into a raging Hurlock. Daveth momentarily vanished from view, his body being almost translucent as he snuck around behind a Genlock Alpha, stabbing it from behind, and Ser Jory let three arrows fly at once. Lyna turned and sliced open the jugular of spellcaster, before whipping and hitting another Hurlock upside the head with her shield.

Finally the battle was won, with only a few minor injures that could easily be treated back at camp. Alistair walked over to Lyna, his face breaking into a huge grin.

"Wasn't that fun? You'll have to get used to that, it'll be happening a lot more frequently if the archdemon has its way." Lyna didn't even bother asking what an archdemon was, since she figured it was probably bad. The group turned and were faced with a large ruin of a stone refuge; the place that Duncan had said the Cache was.

Lyna moved slowly up to the ruins, and noticed a partially destroyed stone tome-like thing she figured to be the cache they sought. She was about to open it when she noticed that it was empty. She then suddenly felt a cold gust of wind that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she stood and whirled to find herself face to face with a woman. Surprised, Lyna jumped back, and the woman laughed.

"Well well well, what _have_ we here I wonder? A scavenger? Or perhaps an intruder? Tell me, who are you?" She had black hair in a bun and wore revealing robes of black and dark red. On her shoulder there were what looked like raven feathers, and she carried a dangerous looking staff. Jewellery donned her arms and throat, and her yellow eyes shined with mischief.

Lyna composed herself quickly, "I am neither, but I shall not tell you my name if you do not tell me yours first!"

The woman laughed, "I have been watching you for a time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered, 'why are they here?' So, if you are neither scavenger nor intruder, what are thee?"

Lyna's eyes narrowed, "I am a Grey Warden, and this tower once belonged to our rank."

She smirked, "Tis a tower no longer, but a desecrated corpse of one. What did you seek here then, Grey Warden?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair interjected, "She's a witch, and could turn against us at any moment."

The woman fixed her yellow eyes upon Alistair, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you then?"

Alistair held his ground, "Yes," he said, "_Swooping_ is bad…" This earned him a withering look from Lyna.

"She's a witch of the wilds she is! She'll turn us all into toads!" Daveth whimpered and Ser Jory nodded vigorously.

Lyna rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the woman, who was laughing now. "And what about you?" She asked, looking at Lyna, "Women do not fear like little boys, tell me your name and you shall have mine."

A little politeness couldn't hurt at a time like this, "My name is Lyna, a please."

The woman smiled, "Now there is a proper civil greeting. I am Morrigan, and I shall ask you again, why are you here?"

Lyna sighed, "We are here to retrieve the Cache with the Warden's treaties within. Would you know anything about that?"

"I'll bet she stole them!" Daveth said angrily, "Tell us where they are!"

"They have been removed," Morrigan replied blatantly.

"And where are they now?" Alistair demanded, his anger flaring up again. "I demand you return them!"

Morrigan scowled, "I will not for 'twas not I who removed them!"

"Then who was it?" Lyna asked.

She smirked, "Twas my mother."

"Can you take us to her then?" Lyna asked.

"Now there is a request I can agree to!" Morrigan laughed and smiled at Lyna, "I like you."

"Careful," Alistair chastised Lyna, "First its 'I like you!' Then _zap!_ Frog time."

"She'll put us in the pot she will!" Daveth protested, but Ser Jory interjected.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest it'll be a nice change."

Morrigan smiled, "Very well then, if you'll follow me…"

OoOoO

After sometime of traveling, the group came upon a withered hut. Outside the hut stood an old woman, her grey hair loose and her eyes steely. Morrigan approached the woman and smiled.

"Good evening mother dear. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who—"

"I see them girl," the old woman snapped, "and I know why too. Tell me Grey Wardens, you seek your treaties yes?"

Alistair snorted, "So _this_ is the famous Witch of the Wilds? Tell us where you hid our treaties witch!"

The old woman laughed suddenly produced them as if out of thin air, "There were those who sought to steal these treaties from you, and so I have kept them ever since."

"You! Wait what? Oh, you kept them safe? Ah- well, thank you." Alistair blushed and took the treaties back from the old woman, who then turned to Lyna.

"Now, who might you be then?" She asked the elf.

Lyna chose her words carefully, "I am Lyna, please to make your acquaintance."

"Such manners! And always in the last place you look…like stockings!" She cackled then. "Now Morrigan, kindly show our guests the way out of the forest, their work here is done."

OoOoO

Lyna, Daveth, Alistair, and Ser Jory were all waiting patiently back in Ostagar for Duncan, who said that the Joining would now take place. At the moment, Daveth and Ser Jory were bickering.

"All I know is that my wife is in Highover with a child on the way! What if this Joining is all a trick? What if something goes wrong?" Ser Jory was mumbling.

"Oh get over it!" Daveth snapped, "We've come this far haven't we? We can't just stop now!"

Lyna sighed loudly, "Will you both stop it? You're only making this worse! I'm braver thank _both_ of you, and I'm a woman!" Alistair snorted at this.

"She has a point," he commented, trying not to continue laughing, "you're only getting your nerves up!"

Suddenly Duncan arrived, holding a large silver goblet, and it was filled with the Darkspawn blood. Lyna's stomach churned again, and she fought back the urge to vomit again.

"We have come to the Joining," said Duncan, "You have all come to the final stretch of becoming Grey Wardens."

Lyna took a deep breathe, "Alright, let's get this over with." Duncan nodded and turned to Daveth, holding out the goblet.

"Daveth, step forward." Daveth did so and took the goblet from Duncan. He then took a sip of the blood and handed it back. Almost as soon as he did he let out a scream of agony and started to writhe in pain. His eyes rolled back and Lyna was reminded horribly of the cry Tamlen had let out when he was screaming for her to run.

Daveth sank to the ground and started to seizure, his body flailing and contracting. Finally his fell face down on the ground, and moved no more. Lyna started at him, her body quivering, and she looked at Duncan, who looked sombre.

"I am sorry Daveth," he said quietly, before turning to Ser Jory. "Ser Jory, step forward."

But Ser Jory was taking out his sword, "No! This isn't; right! I have a wife, and a child! You can't do this! You should've told us!"

"You have already made your decision." Duncan said solemnly, "There is no turning back now Ser Jory."

"No!" The man cried out fearfully, "No please! We were not warned! This isn't fair!" His sword drawn, he advanced at Duncan, who in turn removed his blade. Their swords clashed, and for a moment it looked as though Jory would kill Duncan. Lyna could see Alistair go pale beside her, and she turned back and watched in horror as Duncan's sword pierced through Ser Jory, and the man began to spasm, low, crude gurgling sounds coming from deep within him. He leaned on Duncan now, as though in an embrace, and Duncan looked past him.

"I am sorry Ser Jory," he whispered, and the man he held slowly died, and he was lowered to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. Lyna stared in horror.

"You-you _killed_ him! I can't believe you would do that! He had a wife, and was to be a father!" She was enraged, her hazel eyes practically spitting fire and acid at Duncan, and also Alistair, who had just stood by. "H was a good man!"

"And one who drew his blade against his superior, I had no choice," Duncan replied slowly, reaching again for the goblet. "Step forward Lyna, as the last remaining Grey Warden recruit. It is time."

Lyna squared her shoulders, "No. I would rather die! I would rather have died back in the camp! But instead you took me away from my home! My family!"

"Lyna please be rational," Alistair chided her, "If you don't take this ritual, you'll only die an even more painful death."

Lyna rounded on him, "You don't know! You weren't there!"

"Lyna, you have taken your oath as a Grey Warden. This is your responsibility." Duncan stated, and Lyna felt herself giving in. Finally she sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I'll do it. Give me the cup Duncan." He handed it to her; the Darkspawn blood still warm, its steam radiating from the cup. She drained the remaining vile stuff from the goblet, and handed it back to him. It took a few seconds, but she then suddenly felt as though her insides her burning, and her mind was being invaded. She screamed, and then she saw the inside of her head as her eyes rolled back into it. She could hear screaming, and the distant roaring of some powerful beast. There were also the shrieks of monsters, and the glowing of fire somewhere deep underground. It was then that the ground came up to meet her head on.

**A/N: End of chapter three! It was originally going to be MUCH longer, but I didn't want to bore people! XD Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	4. Battle of Ostagar

Chapter Four

Battle of Ostagar

Lyna groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the starry night sky, and then Duncan's and Alistair's faces came into view. She sat up and moaned again, rubbing the back of her head, the burning in her stomach fading.

"Welcome," said Duncan, helping her to her feet, "You are now a Grey Warden. How do you feel?"

Lyna grimaced and massaged the back of her head again, "The pain...it was unbelievable!"

Duncan nodded, "It is normal, but you will eventually learn not notice it."

Alistair looked unnerved, "At my Joining only one of us died, but it was...horrible... At least one of you made it through... Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining..."

Duncan gave Lyna a reassuring smile, "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the many months to come.

Alistair spoke then, "Before I forget there is one last part to your Joining: we take some of that blood and put it in a pendant, something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far..." He looked down sadly, and then reached into his bag and took out a small amulet, which he then handed to Lyna, who smiled at him, and fastened it around her neck. The bauble which shined a deep red felt warm against her cold skin.

Duncan turned back to Lyna, "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King." Lyna nodded wordlessly, and Duncan continued, "the meeting is to the west, down the stairs; please attend as soon as you're able." He then turned and walked away down the ramp, and Alistair turned back to Lyna.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you? You look like you could use some company. I know how it feels right after the Joining. You must feel pretty shaken up."

Lyna let out a mirthless laugh, "Shaken isn't the half of it Alistair... I feel... stronger, yet weaker...does that make sense?"

Alistair laughed quietly, "It does. I felt the same way. It will all get easier soon Lyna, I promise." He sat down on part of Ostagar that had fallen to the ground a lifetime before, and she joined him. They say in silence for a moment, and she finally broke the silence.

"How did you become a Grey Warden Alistair?" She asked.

He was quiet for a time, and then he finally answered, "I was training to become a Templar for the Chantry before Duncan recruited me. He figured my training against mages could double for fighting Darkspawn."

"You were a mage hunter?" She asked, appalled. Many of her good elven friends were mages after all.

He laughed humourlessly, "I guess you could say that, though I never did kill any mages. He thought I could actually do some good instead of sitting in a temple somewhere. I'm not exactly the Chantry type you see." He laughed at this.

Lyna smiled slightly, "If you're not the Chantry type, why were you there then? Why be a Templar if you didn't like it?"

"Oh it's not that I didn't enjoy it. Okay that _was _the case," he chuckled, "well you see, my mother was a serving maid. She died giving birth to me."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be. I didn't know her."

"What about your father?"

"I know the man who I was _told_ was my father, but he died a long time ago. I was raised by Arl Eamon, Arl of Redcliffe. However, his wife, Lady Isolde, suspected me to be _his_ son, so she had me shipped off to the Chantry at age ten. She never really liked me much..."

"She sounds like an old shrew," Lyna stated bluntly, causing Alistair to laugh loudly.

"Well, as much I owe her, I have to agree; though she isn't too old."

Lyna smiled, "And then later Duncan recruited you?"

He nodded, "He knew I wasn't happy, so he initiated the Right of Conscription, forcing the Chantry to hand me over before I took the sacramental vows to be a Templar." He looked out over the ruins, before looking back at her, "What about you? You never did mention how you got recruited. And after seeing that little spat earlier at Duncan, you have picked my curiosity."

Lyna felt her stomach clench. "Let's just say if it weren't for Duncan, I would be dead right now. You didn't know it Alistair, but when you met me, I was already poisoned by the taint."

"Really?!"

"Yes. As you know, I am a Dalish Elf, and therefore I came from a camp up in the Northern Brecilian Forest. I was trained as a hunter at a young age, earning my rank when I killed my first animal and brought its pelt back. At the time, there was another who earned his rank too. His name was Tamlen..." She felt her mouth wanting to close now, not wanting to think about Tamlen. Ever since she had arrived at Ostagar, she had tried to put her old life behind her, but now that she was talking about it, it was difficult.

Alistair could see her self-struggle, "Lyna, you don't have to tell me..."

"No," she interjected, "I have to. If I don't, it will only hurt more later..." She cleared her throat and began again, "His name was Tamlen, and he was my best friend; my brother. We were clan-mates, ever since we were little. Our mother's were friends, and so we always were aware of one another. About four days ago, we went hunting out in the woods like we always did. We came across a few shems, I mean humans, and they showed us a relic from an aged elven temple they found, and claimed to have been chased out by some demon within. Tamlen of course wanted to go and see, and so we did. We fought through giant spiders and a wolf like beast until we came across a large mirror. He...he touched it, and then he screamed and I blacked out." She took a deep breath.

"Take your time," Alistair said gently, and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Anyway, when I awoke, there was Duncan, and no sign of Tamlen. I was told I had been out for two days already, and that I was really sick and the only way to cure me was if I took the Joining. And so here I am now..."

Alistair nodded slowly, "So, this Tamlen, he was special to you wasn't he?"

Lyna looked down, her eyes welling with unshed tears, "He was. He was my brother, my best friend, and I...I..." She looked at Alistair, "I loved him. I truly did."

Alistair opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard Duncan call for Lyna.

"I have to go," she said softly, "Thank you for letting me talk Alistair; I appreciate it." She gave him an awkward one-armed hug, and hurried down the steps and over to where Duncan was. As she approached, she could hear voices.

"Loghain my decision is final," king Cailan snapped at an older man with black hair and silver armour, "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." Lyna snuck up and inched around the large stone table to stand with Duncan. He gave her a fatherly smile and she smiled back, before looking back at the two men before her. The older man, Loghain, looked livid and Cailan looked annoyed.

"You risk too much Cailan," Loghain snapped at the King, "The Darkspawn Horde is too dangerous for you to be playing Hero on the front lines!"

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the other forces to join us after all." Cailan glared at Loghain

"I must repeat my protest to your full notion that we need the other forces to defend ourselves," said Loghain, turning his back on the King, still looking frustrated.

Cailan looked very angry now, "It is not a full notion! Our arguments with our forces in Orlais are a thing of the past, and you will remember who is King, Loghain."

Loghain chuckled coolly at this statement, "How fortunate how Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain fumed.

Cailan smirked, "Then our current forces will have to suffice won't they?" he turned to Duncan, "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your Majesty," Duncan replied.

"And this is the young Dalish elf I met earlier isn't it? I understand congratulations are in order?"

Lyna nodded, "Thank you your Majesty."

He smiled, "Every Grey Warden is needed now; you should be honoured to join their ranks." At this Loghain glared at Cailan.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cailan! We must attend to reality!"

Cailan sighed, "Fine! Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I will draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines, and then?" he was bent over a map of Ostagar, and now he looked up at Loghain, who bent over too.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signalling my men to charge to—"

"...to flank the Darkspawn, I remember. This here is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins," he pointed to a blob on the map and Lyna looked at it in vague interest. "Who shall light this beacon?" Cailan asked, looking up and around him.

"I have a few men stationed there, it's not a dangerous task, but it _is_ vital." Loghain offered.

"Then we should send our best," Cailan interjected, "Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden and make sure it's done." Lyna's mouth fell open in surprise, however, she bit her tongue.

"I-I will do my best your Majesty."

Loghain looked put out. "You really on these Grey Wardens too much Cailan. Is this truly wise?"

Cailan glared angrily at him, "_Enough_ of your conspiracy theories Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they're from!"

Now Duncan spoke, "Er, your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain scoffed.

"Isn't that was your men are here for Duncan?" Cailan asked.

Duncan blinked, "I- yes your Majesty."

"Enough," Loghain said, "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain," said Cailan, looking grateful, "I cannot wait for the Grey Wardens to battle with the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes Cailan," Loghain muttered as he turned to leave, "A glorious moment for us all..."

OoOoO

Back at the Warden Quarter, Duncan was telling Alistair about what Cailan had decided.

"_What?!_" Alistair was furious, "You mean I don't get to fight?!"

"This is the King personal request Alistair!" Duncan said in annoyance, "You _will_ obey him." Alistair looked livid, and Lyna felt a little bad for him.

"Fine," he said grudgingly, "But just so you know, if Cailan ever asks me to put on a dress and dance around, I'm drawing the line!"

Lyna giggled, "Way to make a stand Alistair."

"Hey I have a reputation to maintain!" He retorted indignantly.

Lyna turned to Duncan, "How much time do we have?"

"About an hour, you need to move fast, the battle is about to begin." He began to leave, but Alistair stopped him.

"Duncan, may the Maker keep you safe."

"May he keep us _all_ safe Alistair," he replied, though he looked aged and solemn. He then turned and walked away.

"Let's hurry," Alistair said to Lyna, "We need to get to that Tower as soon as possible." They ran along through the ruins of Ostagar, and screams and explosions could be heard in the distance. They came to the stone bridge Lyna had crossed only a day before. Alistair suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground as the air above them exploded. Lyna looked up and saw a dead soldier in front of her, his lower half blown off. Then Alistair was hauling her to her feet again and they were running for their lives towards the tower.

They finally made it to the great Tower of Ishal, accompanied by a Mage and a Soldier who they had helped fend off a group of Darkspawn earlier.

As they entered the tower, they became aware that the thing was on fire, and it was infested with Darkspawn. Lyna made a run for the nearest door, but was flung backwards as there was another explosion. Her ears rang and she looked around her. The mage was dead, his head blown off, and the soldier and Alistair were nowhere to be seen.

She coughed and sat up, looking around her, the smoke settled, and she saw that the Darkspawn that had been there only moments before now all lay dead.

"Lyna! Leave the dead, come on!" She looked up and saw Alistair beckoning her towards the door she had attempted to go through before. They ran over to him, and they miraculously made it to the fourth floor of the tower without anymore battles.

As they ran Alistair spoke up, "I don't understand! How did they get here before us?"

"Maybe you should tell the Darkspawn they're in the wrong place?" She joked.

Alistair gave her a stern look and she wilted, "Oh yeah, like _that_ will help! Let's just keep moving; I have a bad feeling."

"Now that you mention it, so do I..." Lyna mumbled, as they came to the last door. They raced in and froze.

Before them was a monstrous creature. Its back was to them, and the smell that came from it made Lyna want to vomit. It had long horns, jutting up from its head, and it was a sickly bluish colour. It then turned in their direction, and dropped the human corpse it had been feasting on. Its white eyes were hollow with evil and it took a deep breath, and bellowed a gruelling roar at them.

Alistair slowly unsheathed his weapon. "Lyna," he said, "I want you to get around it and light the beacon, the soldier and I will take care of this beast. You understand?"

She nodded wordlessly, and ducked around behind her companions as they charged the creature. It bellowed again she tried to strike at them, but Alistair was very skilled and soon the thing was howling in agony as its arm was sliced off.

Lyna ducked around and came to the beacon. Beside it there was a small fire where no doubt an explosion had struck. She grabbed a piece of a shattered wooden shield, and threw it into the hollow hole where the beacon sat. Behind her, she heard the monster's body hit the floor for a final time with a sickening thud. Before her the beacon lit up, and the fire blazed through the roof of the tower.

"Good job Lyna!" Alistair yelled triumphantly behind her, "We might actually win—" his words were cut off as he hit the floor, unconscious.

"_Alistair!_" Lyna yelled her mind racing. _Oh Creator, not again, please not like Tamlen!_ She rushed towards him only to feel something strike the back of her head, and then she too lost consciousness.

OoOoO

Lyna's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around her. She was in a bed, and someone was standing near her. She sat up and winced.

"Careful, those ribs are cracked I'm sure." It was Morrigan, and she was smiling.

"You! Morrigan! I'm so glad to see you! But, how did I get here? Where is everyone? The Wardens! What happened?"

Morrigan held up her hands, "My my, aren't you full of questions today! Let me tell you that the battle is lost. And your fellow Grey Wardens...I am sorry, they are all dead. Everyone was slaughtered."

Lyna sat there, her eyes wide. She was in shock, and she was confused. "But...but _how?_ We lit the beacon! Loghain charged!"

Morrigan laughed bitterly, "The man you call Loghain fled the field when the signal was lit. I know this because it was my mother saved you both from death. She turned into a raven and plucked you from a large tower."

"L-Loghain?! _LOGHAIN FLED THE FIELD?!_ That son of a bitch! I'll- wait? Both of us?"

"Yes, your friend has been very worried since you came here. He is not taking it well."

"Alistair?" Lyna said dumbly.

"Yes, the suspicious dimwitted one from before. He fears you will not make it."

"Well, I am fine. Thank you Morrigan."

The witch looked uncomfortable, "I ah- you're welcome. But 'twas not me, 'twas my mother. Oh, and she wishes to see you now that you're up. I will stay here, and make something to eat."

Lyna got up and ventured outside. She found Morrigan's mother and Alistair standing there.

"You see?" said the old woman laughing, "You worry too much lad."

Alistair whirled and aw Lyna. He rushed forward and embraced her. "Y-you're alive! Thank the Maker! I thought you would die! T-this doesn't seem real... Duncan, all of them... gone. Even Cailan... even though he was a cocky fool sometimes, he didn't deserve his fate..."

Lyna looked at him sadly, "I am so sorry Alistair...I really am. He will be well remembered; they all will."

"I know," he whispered, "If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother, we would be there too."

"Do not speak of me like I am not here boy!" The old woman barked.

"You have not told us your name," Lyna remarked.

"The chaisand folk call me Flemeth; that will do."

"Then I suppose we should thank you, Flemeth." Lyna said.

"If you know what's good for you I suppose you should!" She cackled.

Lyna turned to Alistair, "What now? Do we hide? Or do we kill Loghain in some awful unspeakable way?"

Alistair smiled bitterly, "I don't know... I still can't believe he would flee! He must've planned this all along! And now there will be civil war! _And_ the Blight! We need soldiers! We need..._I don't know!_" He turned away, tears of anger in his eyes. Lyna felt so useless, until...

"The treaties!" She exclaimed, "We can use the treaties!"

Alistair whirled to face her, "Of course! Excellent thinking! We can use them to gather an army, and defeat the archdemon!"

"What exactly _is_ an archdemon?" Lyna asked.

"It's the dragon that controls the Darkspawn Horde," Alistair replied, "It _talks_ to the Horde, and tells them what to do."

"So, we kill this thing, and the Blight is over?"

"Yes."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Where to?"

Alistair thought about this for a moment, "Well, first thing is we need a new King. Arl Eamon would be our best bet, since he knew King Maric and King Cailan. He's in Redcliffe, so I guess we can go there."

"Okay, then let's be off." Lyna turned to Flemeth, "Thank you Flemeth, for everything."

"I am not done yet child," Flemeth smirked as Morrigan appeared from inside.

"The stew is bubbling mother dear; shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"They Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl, and you are going with them."

"Such a shame- wait what?" Morrigan looked livid now.

"Do not complain girl," Flemeth retorted, "You've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. This is a good experience."

"B-but, I am not even ready!" Morrigan protested.

"Then get ready,"

"I-yes mother." Morrigan returned inside, and reappeared a few moments later with her things. "I am ready. Do not forget about the pot on the stove mother, I do not wish to return to a burned down hut."

"Bah! You wish death on your mother?" Flemeth scowled.

Morrigan looked upset, "N-no I didn't mean—"

"I know; try and have fun dear." Flemeth smiled and then returned into her hut.

Morrigan turned to Alistair and Lyna, "Well, I suppose we should get going then..."

Lyna and Alistair nodded, and they set off north towards a town called Lothering, and their new lives are refugees.

**A/N: DONE! Omg three and a half hours and chapter three and four are done! My neck hurts D: But yeah, read and enjoy! And review review review! :D The dialogue used in the meeting scene was actual dialogue from the game, I take no credit :D **

**Twi. M**


	5. Lothering

Chapter Five

Lothering

After days of walking, the trio finally made it the entrance to Lothering. In the days before, they had stopped in a few villages, and noticed wanted signs, claiming it was the Grey Wardens that had betrayed Ferelden, and _their _faults that Cailan was dead, and Ferelden was in a state of civil war. Upon seeing this, Alistair had turned around and punched a hole through a wall behind him, causing his ring finger to be almost completely demolished. Morrigan had laughed at him, and called him a child, while Lyna had consoled him, helping him bandage his hand. He had remained silent for the rest of the journey, looking forlorn. Now, for the first time in what felt like forever, he spoke.

"There it is, Lothering; pretty as a painting isn't it?"

Morrigan chuckled crudely, "At last, the mute companion speaks!"

Alistair shot her a cold glare. "I was _going_ to continue thank you very much. I was going to tell Lyna that we should begin looking for our allies. Lyna, have you looked at the treaties?"

"I have," she replied, and opened them, "Let's see...it says we have the elves of the Brecilian Forest, the Dwarves of Orzammar, the Mages of the Circle Tower, and the soldiers of Redcliffe."

"Good, so now we know where to go. I suggest we start in Redcliffe. Arl Eamon will want to know what happened in Ostagar..." he fell silent again, and Morrigan smirked at him.

"And know you shall return to being _very_ preoccupied with your naval, shall you?"

Alistair looked up and scowled at her, "And now we can all realize that it isn't a wonder that you have never had a single friend your whole life!"

Morrigan smirked, "I can have friends if I wish, though those who are cruel I have no problems turning them into the droppings of toads, or some other awful unknown bodily organ."

Alistair shuddered, "Right very creepy; forget I asked. Let's go." He turned to go, and Lyna caught up with him.

"Alistair wait up!" She grabbed his arm, and he turned to look at her. Seeing this, Morrigan pointedly walked past them and into Lothering.

Lyna looked up at the young human and said quietly, "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

His face fell, "You...you don't have to do that..."

She smiled gently, "I know, but I figured it couldn't hurt. Better to talk about it before it hurts too much right?" Alistair looked at her and smiled shyly.

"It-it's just, I don't know... I feel like I could've..._should've_ done _something!_ He was like a father to me...and to just think that he's _gone_, its...its unbearable..."

"I know," she mumbled, "Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

He squared his shoulders, "Yes, I am. It will help. It's just...I don't even have anything to remember him by...nothing. Not one thing."

"You have your memories of him," She said gently, and he smiled.

"I suppose so... And, well Duncan didn't really have any family, so there won't really _be_ a proper burial..."

"He had you." Was Lyna's simple answer.

Alistair smiled again, "I guess...thank you. I want him to be remembered. Maybe, when this is all over, I'll go to Highover and have a monument out up for him or something... Do your people have a different way of mourning someone's passing?"

Lyna looked down, her eyes stinging as she thought of Tamlen. "We-we plant a tree in their honour."

"That...that sounds just beautiful. New life springing from death; I love the idea." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Maybe I'll go with you when you go to Highover,"

He chuckled, "I'd like that. It would be good to have a friend there."

She smiled back, "He was a good, and will be well remembered."

He looked down again then, "I'm sorry for having bored you with my self-pity...have you ever lost someone close to you?" the moment he said this, he regretted it.

Lyna looked down, her lower lip quivering, "Yes...Tamlen; remember?"

Alistair blushed from the tips of his ears to his lower neck. "I-ah, oh Maker I'm so sorry. I've spent this whole time blubbering and all along you've known how I felt! Lyna...ah Maker's Breath I feel stupid...please, I'm sorry."

She shrugged it off, "No need to apologize Alistair. You were in mourning, it's understandable. Really, it's okay." She smiled at him, and patted his arm. She then turned away from him, and followed Morrigan into Lothering.

The group walked along in silence for a while, and Lyna could see Alistair throwing Morrigan sidelong glances from time to time. After a while, the witch seemed too to notice.

"What _are_ you staring at?" She snapped at him, "Keep your eyes _up_."

Alistair sniggered then. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I wasn't staring _there_. I was actually looking at your _nose_."

Morrigan shot him a death-filled gaze. "Are _what_, pray tell, makes my nose so _interesting?_"

Alistair smirked again, "It looks very much like your mother's, that's all."

Morrigan looked ready to throttle Alistair, "I hate you _so_ much." She turned and stalked away towards a tavern, and Lyna had to stifle a loud snort. Alistair grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh bother, I _do_ feel bad now, _truly!_" He chortled, and Lyna giggled.

"You're horrible, you know that? What made you say that?"

He grinned at her, his whole demeanour from before changed since they had talked. "I just felt the need to point out the obvious!"

Lyna laughed, "Well, we'd better go get her. I doubt Flemeth made us take her with us for no good reason. She's probably threatening to burn down the pub as we speak!"

Alistair laughed, "Alright, let's go." They walked over to the tavern where Morrigan had gone off to sulk most likely. The moment they entered, there was a silence that made Lyna uncomfortable. A few men turned to stare at her and Alistair as they walked in. The men were clad in deadly looking armour, and carried swords and shields. The closest man, one with short black hair, stood and walked over to them, looking smug.

"Well, what have we here? Some Grey Wardens who think they can escape Ostagar unscathed? Loghain will have your head for what you have done!"

Lyna drew her sword without thinking, "We did _not_ betray Cailan, _Loghain_ did!"

The man laughed, "There is a bounty for your heads Grey Warden, and we shall be the ones to have it!" Just then, a young woman with short, flaming red hair appeared. She wore a Chantry robe, and had an innocent smile on her face.

"Now now gentlemen, is violence really necessary? Surely there's no need for trouble!"

The man glared at her, "Step aside sister, if you protect these traitors, you will die along with them!"

The girl's eyes narrowed and she locked gazes with Lyna, who nodded. The two of them immediately leapt into action, Lyna swinging her blade, and the young woman swinging hers. The soldiers were almost instantly overpowered, especially when Alistair and Morrigan joined in.

Finally, they gave in. "Alright alright! It seems we underestimated you!"

Lyna advanced her sword still at the black haired man's throat. "Take a message to Loghain."

The man swallowed nervously, "Y-yes, anything you say!"

Lyna's eyes gleamed like steel, "Tell him he'll have to try better than that!"

The man nodded vigorously, "Right, we'll tell him! Come on men! We have a message to deliver!" They scattered and ran out of the tavern.

"Cowards..." Morrigan muttered scathingly.

The girl turned to Lyna, "I am sorry for getting involved so quickly. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana, a sister for the Chantry."

"Lyna," the elf replied, "Thank you for your help Leliana."

Leliana smiled, "You _are_ a Grey Warden aren't you?"

"I am."

"And you're fighting the Darkspawn, yes?"

"Indeed,"

"Good! You see, I had this vision from the Maker himself, and he told me to come to Ferelden, and seek the Chantry. I came here and sought refuge in Lothering's Chantry, and now I seek my follow my vision, that's why I am coming along."

Lyna blinked, "Uh—"

Alistair cut in, "More crazy? I thought we were full up..."

Lyna threw him a disapproving look, "A vision you say? As in the Maker will be on our side?"

Leliana grinned, "Indeed!"

Lyna grinned, "The Maker on my side? Welcome aboard!" Leliana grinned and hugged Lyna, which threw her off for a moment, but then she laughed, suddenly feeling a whole lot better about all that had happened.

Morrigan sighed, "I think this little girl suffered a skull crack in that last fight..."

_Later_

The group wandered towards the edge of Lothering, when they passed a cage, with a large man in it. He had white hair, done individual braids, and in a ponytail. His skin was dark and his eyes violet. He wore rags and looked annoyed. He noticed Lyna looking at him, and glared at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Lyna approached him, much to Alistair's chastising, "Why are you in a cage?"

"You know," Morrigan commented, "Normally when someone is caged, they _aren't_ someone to be talking to." Lyna glared at her, and turned back to the man.

"I put myself here," he said blatantly.

Lyna blinked, "What's your name?"

"Sten,"

"What _are_ you?"

"A qunari."

"Uh huh, well want me to get you _out?_"

"Lyna! What are you doing?" Alistair protested, "He's obviously in there for a reason!"

"I killed a family," he said monotonously.

"Uh..." Lyna started.

"_See?_" Alistair said, glaring at her.

Lyna cleared her throat. "Are you a soldier...?"

"Sten."

"Sten then, are you a soldier Sten?"

"Yes."

"Are you loyal?"

"Yes."

"If I free you into my custody, would you help me?"

"Yes."

"Good, how do I get you out?"

"Talk to the Revered Mother."

"Got it."

_Later after getting the key _

After much persuasion, and Leliana intercepting along with Alistair, Lyna managed to convince the Revered Mother to let Sten into her custody. Lyna returned to the qunari's cage, and set him free. He jumped out with surprising nimbleness, and regarded her.

"My thanks Warden."

"Lyna."

"What?"

"My name is Lyna. A pleasure."

"Indeed, can we move on?"

She looked affronted, "Um, sure."

"Very well." He turned away and stalked off in the direction of the Imperial Highway. After exchanging glances of utter bewilderment, the other's followed suit.

**A/N: Okay not as long, but I think I did well enough! Yes stuff was rather random, but I hope it turned out well enough! I took a reviewer's advice and used my own "harvest" as she put it into the actual dialogue XD R&R! :D**


	6. Dreams and Tears

Chapter Six

Dreams and Tears

_The great beast reared its dangerous head, and let out a monstrous roar. The sky turned navy, then black, then scarlet, emerald, and finally a deep, sickening orange. The dragon-like creature screeched, and its unholy army below answered. It suddenly turned its ugly head, and looked right at Lyna, its cold eyes pinning her to the spot. She tried to scream, but couldn't. It advanced, its jagged jaws snapping, its eyes hungry for her life energy. She tried to turn, but only managed to wiggle her head a bit. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her body, and then she finally screamed. _

"NO!" Lyna sat bolt upright, her body shaking with cold sweat. She looked around her. She was back at camp, and no demon was going to eat her, yet. She turned and found Alistair kneeling by the fire, looking at her.

"Good, you're awake. Are you alright?"

She passed a hand across her eyes, "Yes, I am now. I-I had a nightmare. It...it seemed so _real_!"

Alistair let out a humourless laugh. "I know. That's part of being what we are... The archdemon, it _talks_ to the horde, and essentially to us. Some of the older Grey Wardens managed to block them out. Eventually you will be able too."

"Have you?"

"Kind of. I still get them on occasion. And they're..._horrible_."

Lyna looked down, "I bet... So is there anything else I should know about?"

He smiled at her gently. "Other than the nightmares, there's really nothing else. Well...I mean you won't have to worry about getting old."

She sat up straighter. "What?"

He smiled sadly. "The dark spawn taint it still a taint Lyna. It shortens your life. You have about thirty years left to live."

Lyna felt her blood run cold. "Thirty years? Only thirty? What happens then?"

"Well, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar before they die."

"Why Orzammar?"

"To go to the Deep Roads; that's where the Darkspawn are "born" in a sense. They go there for one last glorious battle. It's the only way to go..."

Lyna watched him, and he began fidgeting uncomfortably. She looked down and away, and began to get up. It was still dark, but she was now wide awake. Far off in the corner of the clearing that they had made their camp, she could see Morrigan's tiny hut, with her equally tiny fire. Leliana was curled up in her tent, the flap open to face the fire, and Sten was pacing. Lyna stretched and looked around. Alistair glanced up at her and then looked away, playing with something in his pack. When questioned by Lyna, he blushed and mumbled it was nothing, and hurriedly changed the subject.

"So, what was the nightmare like? What is your first?"

"It was," she replied, "This huge dragon thing was rearing its ugly head up at me, and it tried to eat me!"

Alistair laughed, "Well, it _is_ the Archdemon. It's probably hungry."

Lyna grinned at him, "I bet."

He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "So, there haven't been any other dreams?"

She smirked coyly. "Oh there have been other dreams. Not just Blight ones."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Which ones?"

She chuckled, "Just you and I making mad love in my tent." She joked, and laughed.

Alistair went beet red from his neck to the tips of his ears. "O-oh! Ah-I mean, well then... Um, I'm going to find more fire wood." He then got up and hurried away, still blushing, and Lyna giggling like mad.

She heard a small giggle from behind her, and the turned to see Leliana had awoken. The red head got up and smiled at Lyna, before turning back and stretching and yawning loudly.

Lyna smiled at Leliana, "Good morning Leliana. Did you sleep well?"

She turned back, "Oh very well thank you! I heard what you said to Alistair. Very cute. He certainly is a handsome one, wouldn't you agree?"

Lyna went just as red as Leliana's hair. "What? He's-what? No! I didn't mean to-I wasn't...was I?"

Leliana laughed, "You were my dear Lyna. You were _flirting!_"

Lyna wrinkled her nose. "No I wasn't! Alistair is my friend. My _senior_ Grey Warden! It would be...strange!"

"And lucky," added Leliana with a wink.

Lyna narrowed her eyes. "Indeed... Well if he's so _cute_ why don't _you_ pursue him then? I'm sure he'd like you far more than he would like me! I'm an elf!"

Leliana's face suddenly went blank. "No no... I do not wish to pursue anyone at the moment."

Lyna noticed her change in attitude. "Hey...are you alright?"

Leliana blushed, "Yes. I am fine. Now, where is something I can use to cook with?"

Lyna's face lit up. "You can cook? Thank the Maker; we're saved from eating anymore of Alistair's cooking!" They both laughed, but fell silent when Alistair returned firewoodless.

Lyna grinned at him. "Couldn't find a tree out there in the woods Alistair?"

He gave her a nervous grin. "No...I just, uh, forgot my axe."

Lyna smiled at him. "Want some help?"

He went red again. "N-no! I mean, no thank you. I can do it."

Lyna waved it away. "Oh come off it. I am Dalish; I know which trees burn the best and the longest. Now come on." She led the way into the forest surrounding their camp, and he reluctantly followed.

OoOoO

Lyna led them through the woods, the darkness a pleasant change from the busy sounds of the cities she had been forced through. They walked for a while in silence, before Lyna turned to Alistair, wanting to break the silence.

"So, what was life like a Grey Warden like?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

She blushed, "Your life, before I came into it."

He went red again, and stumbled over his words. "Oh, ah, well, there were a few of us. And I guess it was fun."

Lyna smiled up at him, the early morning grey light making her look even paler. "Tell me about them."

"I- do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

He laughed, "Poke, poke, poke! Tell me everything about your life Alistair! Alright, alright. Well, where do I begin...how about all the _fun_ we used to have?"

Lyna smirked, "Please do."

"Alright, in that case let me tell you about Gregor. He was this man in the Grey Wardens that hailed from somewhere up north. And he had the fuzziest beard you had ever seen! And the man could _drink_; he drank _all_ the time! He would engage us in drinking games, but he would never get drunk! I would though; I'd get so drunk I would fall down!" He laughed and Lyna smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "It was. This one time, Gregor and all of us had this _huge_ drinking game! I'm told Duncan walked in the next day and found us all passed out from one end of the hall to the other; and Gregor still drinking! Duncan laughed so hard that he nearly..." Alistair fell silent now, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

Lyna placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Alistair. This must be hard for you..."

His eyes were glistening, "It is...I mean, like I said before, I have nothing to remember him by, no body, nothing."

Lyna hugged him, "And like _I_ said, you have your memories of him. He was a good man Alistair, and he will be remembered, I promise."

Alistair looked down at her, "I know...thank you Lyna. I mean it. Thank you." He hugged her then, holding her close, and she could feel his body shaking with unshed tears. She sat him down against a tree and held her friend as he sobbed for Duncan, for his fellow Grey Warden, for his _life_. She held him as he brokenly explained how Duncan had been like a father to him, how he owed him everything, and how he would _never_ forgive Lohgain for his betrayal.

They sat there for what felt like forever as Alistair cried. Lyna had never seen anyone cry like he did then. Tears flooded his eyes and poured down his face, and his whole body shook. Lyna absently stroked his hair, thinking or everything she had lost too, like Tamlen. At this moment Alistair reminded her of Tamlen, and so she held him close and let him cry into her arms. Before long, her whole front was soaked with his tears.

"Ssh...ssh, it's okay Alistair, I'm here. It's alright. I won't let you get hurt anymore. You're my friend, and I swear to protect you, to protect _all_ of you." He sniffed loudly, and looked up at her.

"Lyna," he gave her a watery smile. "You're so sweet, thank you. No one has ever been this kind to me, ever. I appreciate this, and I'll remember this moment, I promise you that." He then wiped his face, and stood up. "Now then, aren't we supposed to be looking for firewood?"

Lyna blinked, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. "Oh yes, let's go. That tree over there looks good, you have your axe?"

OoOoO

The two Grey Wardens returned to camp sometime later, once the sun had finally risen over the hills. They received questioning looks from their companions, which they pointedly ignored. Alistair had made her swear not to tell anyone of his crisis moment, and she had taken oath not to. Now they placed their gathered wood into a pack, and began to take down their camp, readying themselves to leave for Redcliffe.

Once they left camp, they came upon a long stretch of road, and Lyna suddenly felt unease, like something was wrong. She crouched, and placed an ear to the ground below her, much to her comrades' comments of confusion.

"Oh, listening for worms are we?" Morrigan asked, smirking, causing Lyna to stick her tongue out at her.

"There is an injured animal nearby. I can feel it." Lyna said.

"That injured animal?" Alistair asked, pointing.

Lyna whirled to see an injured Mabari Hound trapped in a leg hold trap. It whined and looked at her. Nearby there were other slaughtered hounds, and the corpse of a man Lyna did not know. She rushed forward and helped the poor creature free itself.

The moment the thing was free, it pounced on Lyna, licking her face and barking happily. He seemed otherwise alright, besides his bloody paw.

"Well, it seems you have a fan!" Leliana giggled, and Lyna grinned.

"Say, isn't that the dog that Daveth saved with that flower back in Ostagar?" Alistair asked. Lyna blinked.

"I think you're right! He must remember me! You don't think he's imprinted on me now do you?"

Alistair smiled, "It looks like it. He's adorable!"

Morrigan glared, "Please don't tell me we're taking this mangy creature along with us?"

Alistair stroked the dog, "He's not mangy; are you boy?" The dog rolled over on his back, and happily let Alistair rub his tummy.

Lyna grinned, "Well then, it looks like we have a new companion! Welcome boy." The dog barked happily, and licked Lyna's face.

"Can we continue to Redcliffe if you're quite done?" Morrigan muttered in annoyance.

OoOoO

The group finally came upon Lake Callenhad, and over looking that lake was Castle Redcliffe, as well as the town of Redcliffe. Lyna stared at it in awe.

"Maker's Breath, it's beautiful! Let's go." She began to lead the group towards the village, but Alistair stopped her.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment? There's something I want to tell you; I'm not too sure how to put this..."

Lyna's eyebrows creased together, "Are you alright Alistair? Are you hurt?"

He looked taken aback, "What? Oh no! No, no it's not that. No... I told you before how Arl Eamon raised, and that my mother was a serving girl in the castle?"

"You might've mentioned that, why?" She looked suspicious, and he looked nervous.

"Well ah, you see the reason for that was because...King Maric is, _was_, my father...I'm King Cailan's half brother..."

Lyna's mouth fell open. "_WHAT?_" The other's looked back and she dragged Alistair off to the side. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

He looked scared now, "Look I would have told you but it never really meant anything to me! I was...inconvenient; a possible threat to Cailan's rule, so I was kept a secret. Anyone who knew either resented me or coddled me! Even Duncan knew and kept me out of the fighting... Lyna please, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

She looked mutinous now. "I-I..." she sighed, "I think I understand...I forgive you. But no more secrets! Does Lohgain know?"

"Probably, he _was_ Maric's best friend after all. Anyway that's it. That's all I had to say." He then turned away from her, "Let's just go."

"Wait! Are you sure there's nothing else you're not telling me?"

He smiled, "Other than my unholy love of fine cheese and a minor obsession with my hair no; just the Prince thing."

Lyna scowled, "Trying to weaken me with humour again are you?"

He looked put out, "No! I mean...no. Look, so there you have it. I'm a royal bastard. So can we move on? And you can just pretend I'm still some nobody who was too lucky to have died with the rest of the Grey Wardens..."

She blinked, "That's not really what you think, is it?"

He sighed, "No. What I really think is that was lucky enough to have survived, with you." He then turned away towards Redcliffe, and Lyna followed.

**A/N: Wow long time no write! D: I be sorry everyone! Anyway that's that, and I hope it doesn't look too too rushed! Enjoy! :D **


End file.
